Uh oh
by CrossBreed777
Summary: Sweeney is as grumpy as ever so what happens when Mrs. Lovetts gives him some little pills 'Drugs'. Finall Chap up! Sweeney/Nellie somewhere
1. Chapter 1

What do drugs do

What do drugs do?

It was one of those days were Sweeney Todd was in one of his moods. Mrs. Lovett being the person she was had already gotten the gin bottle and glasses to calm the man. Stopping by the doorway that lead into the kitchen she brought out a small bottle of little white pills. "This should work" she murmured putting in a few and letting them dissolve.

"Here you are Mista Todd" she said giving him the alcohol. He paused before drinking the drug induced concoction.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me Mrs. Lovetts" he said making his way up the stairs. It was only a couple of minutes later that she heard footsteps, ones that were not like Sweeney's usual pacing. The footsteps stop and she heard her door open. Sweeney walked in with a blank stare and looked at the floor.

"Mr. T…?" Mrs. Lovett's asked the man who was still looking at the ground. He didn't reply and kept looking at the floor. Finally he brought his head up and looked around.

"I could've sworn I was just in my shop now" he said, his voice slightly wavered.

"Mr. T, are you alright?" Mrs. Lovett's asked. Her eyes got wide when he sat down cross legged on the floor and gave a huge grin.

"I don't know why but I feel great" he said, using his arms to emphasize the point by flailing them around until one made contact with the table. He stopped and looked at his hand.

"OWWIE" he wailed like a five year old sucking on his hand trying to make it feel better. Mrs. Lovetts couldn't stop herself from giggling. He got up again and started to walk towards Mrs. Lovetts looking like a child once more.

"Kiss it better?" he asked making Mrs. Lovett's eyes grow wide again.

"… Sure love" she said as she kissed his hand making Sweeney happy again "Mr. T" she said again making sure he was looking at him.

"Odd" he replied turning around to sit on the couch.

"Huh?" Mrs. Lovetts said as she watched the man who was meant to be full of hatred and revenge start to plat his hair.

"T… Odd… Todd" he said, grabbing an old sash from a nearby draw and placing it around his head. "I am the king pirates" he said, managing to make himself look like jack sparrow.

"What… Have I done?" Mrs. Lovetts asked herself as Sweeney Todd ran towards the door.


	2. The effects!

The Effects

The Effects

"What… Have I done?" Mrs. Lovetts asked herself as Sweeney Todd ran towards the door.

Sweeney had barley even made to the door before Mrs. Lovetts grabbed his vest and brought him back. "Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to go to the door again.

"No you do not" Mrs. Lovetts said as she locked him in the cupboard. Mrs. Lovetts was startled slightly when she heard the bell dingle.

A young man walked through the door. "Is Mister Todd in? I need a shave" he asked quietly.

"Umm… he's not well today" she lied giving a small glace towards the cupboard doors moving slightly. The man left and it was only a few minutes later that Sweeney bust through the doors yelling "surprise!" Mrs. Lovetts mentally slapped herself and grabbed the man by the shoulders.

"Who says I'm not well" Sweeney Todd burst out.

"Me" Mrs. Lovett replied sitting him down.

"Why is everything so… Gray?" he asked looking around the room. He then started making himself go cross eyed.

"Umm… Mr. Todd do you want anything" she asked.

"… chocolate CAKE" he yelled using his arms again.

"Okay I'll make you a cake, just stay here" she said leaving the room. The place was silent until…

"You don't love me anymore do you?" he asked accusingly as he burst into tears. Mrs. Lovetts sighed and went back into the room with the rolling pin.

"Look Mista Todd" Mrs. Lovetts said pointing behind him.

"WHAT?" he said turning around. That was when Mrs. Lovetts hit him with the rolling pin.

It was two hours later when Sweeney woke up again. "Head" he said feeling over the bump. He got up and went into the kitchen were Mrs. Lovetts was. He stumbled and tripped.

"You alright dear?" Mrs. Lovetts asked thinking that he was back to normal guiding him back to the living room. She was soon proven wrong as he burst out into tears and hid in the corner. She sighed again and walked over to the bawling man.

He suddenly stopped and looked around. He looked as if he was back to normal except for the pirate costume. He started getting up but stopped waist height and was looking at Mrs. Lovetts ass.

"Mr. Todd, get up… Now" she scolded. He only made it to chest height and was now staring at Mrs. Lovetts breasts. "Mr. Todd…" she stopped and watched as Sweeney Todd proceeded with poking her chest. A loud slap could be heard and Sweeney was in the corner again.

**Thanks for the reviews! Seriously I got ten, eight yesterday and two today! Thank you:**

**Flipflopper333**

**Riceandchopstixs**

**Silver and rubies**

**BabyBluewinx**

**ILuvJohnnyDeppMyDemonPirate**

**Lobsters forever**

**Cowshavetails**

**Xlawa**

**Crystallyn**

**AliesB**

**And thank you to all the people who faved my story! **

**Signed: CB777**


	3. Chapter 3

Still having effects

Still having effects

A loud slap could be heard and Sweeney was in the corner again.

"Mr. Todd, get a hold of your-self!" Mrs. Lovetts said grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

"… Ahh the sock pickles from mars are attacking!" He yelled suddenly.

"Huh?" Mrs. Lovetts said. She then started laughing from the weird out burst. "What the hell are sock pickles?" she asked still laughing.

"What the hell are sock pickles?" he mimicked.

"Now Mr. Todd don't go and act like a child" Mrs. Lovetts said watching for his reaction.

"Now Mr. Todd don't go and act like a child" He mimicked again.

"I'm an Idiot" she said waiting for a reply.

"I'm an Idiot" He said mimicking once more. She lead him to the chair sat him down in it and tied him to the chair.

"Now Mr. T you stay here while I bring you your cake" she said quickly running into the kitchen.

"Yay cake!" he yelled bobbing up and down with excitement.

10 minutes later

Sweeney Todd had finished his cake and now had a chocolate covered mouth. Mrs. Lovetts finally untied him and let him get up, which shortly he fell over because of a sleepy foot. She helped him up and noticed that his hair was really dirty.

"Mr. T would you like your hair cleaned?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" he said really fast.

"Alright then" she said leading him to the bathroom and tilting his head back. She was wetting his hair when she heard him saying something.

"I got a jar dirt, I got a jar dirt, I got a jar dirt and guess what's inside it" he said in a sing song voice then murmured something like 'but why is the rum gone?'.

She started soaping his hair and noticed how she could mold it in different directions. She molded his hair to make him look like devil (which suited him) and then made it stick upwards. She rinsed out his hair, but as soon as that happened he leapt up and towards the living room.

"Mr. Todd, get back here" she yelled running after the now hyper man. As soon as she entered the living she groaned because he was no were in sight. She walked forward and heard a giggle to the left. She looked towards the sofa and sure enough she caught a glimpse of Sweeny Todd's wet, dripping hair.

She snuck behind him and tackled him to the ground making him yell 'no fair'.

"Mr. T don't do that again ye hear me" she said making he struggle a bit at her tone of voice. He nodded slowly. "Good" she said and let go big mistake!

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story (U ppl's are so great, cookies for U) Thank U all. I was so surprised to bombard with reviews it was scary cause it was almost as if I was famous!**

**So what do you think will happen to Sweeney and Nellie? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**BTW Sorry for not updating any sooner I couldn't think of what was going to happen next, so thank U for not bugging me about it!**

**CB777**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr

"Mr. T don't do that again ye hear me" she said making he struggle a bit at her tone of voice. He nodded slowly. "Good" she said and let go big mistake!

"Bwahahaha" Sweeney Todd laughed evilly, that made Mrs. Lovetts stop and slightly cock her head to the side.

He ran into the kitchen were a slightly startled Toby stood, Toby was even more startled when he was tackled to the ground by the spastic man with a huge grin on his face. Toby looked towards Mrs. Lovett with a look saying 'you did, didn't you'.

They tied him up and put him on the couch. She sighed and sat down while Toby did the same.

"Why exactly did you do it?" Toby asked, he was the one finding them after all; noticing the bottle on one of the tables that a sailor left behind before he sailed away.

"Cause he needs a break in life and I couldn't think of anything else" she said quickly. Sweeney Todd was going to arouse suspicion if he wasn't in his shop and when he got back to normal he was going to kill a lot of people including Mrs. Lovett and Toby for doing it to him in the first place.

"OLD Mc DONOLD HAD A FARM EEE III EEE III OOOOOOOOOO" she heard the crazed barber sing out of tune, she giggled and saw the amused look on Toby's face.

"What are we going to do once he's back to normal?" Toby asked, knowing exactly what would happen.

"I don't know" she said, she was surprised to hear Mr. Todd saying 'the pretty shiny thing is looking at me funny'. She got up and paled; he had somehow managed to free his hands and was playing with one of his razors.

"I'm naming it Steve!" he said happily as if he had received a pet. He realized that he could cut himself free with 'Steve' and ran around the parlor swinging the razor a lot.

It took a bit of convincing but Mrs. Lovett had finally gotten the razor off Mr. Todd and was putting it on a shelf when she heard Toby call out.

"Mum… He's looking at me funny!" he called, she walked in and Sweeney was indeed looking at Toby funny

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Instead he got up and swayed a little and clutched. "Toby go get some valium, I think he's got a headache" she said as Toby went to get the valium. He picked up the bottle and got a few pills out and gave them to Mrs. Lovett who then gave them to Sweeney.

Toby was stupid and didn't read the bottle

**Dun, Dun and DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN. Well you can guess what's happened… Also I want ideas for the next chapter so pretty please with sugar on top submit some ideas. I want to thank Shadowed Elegance because I asked for ideas and she gave me some so yeah.**

**CB777**


	5. The chapter you've all been waiting for!

Toby didn't read the bottle

Toby didn't read the bottle

"Oh bugger" Mrs. Lovett said as he got a blank look. "Toby pass me the bottle" she ordered.

"Right mum" he said as he got it and handed it two her.

"Thank god it's pain killers" she said sighing in relief

"Oh good" he said putting the bottle away.

"Back to square one" Mrs. Lovett sighed reading the bottle that contained the drugs. "It says it lasts for 6 hours" she said showing Toby.

"What if we made him throw up" Toby suggested

"I don't want to clean that up!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Spider Pig" Sweeney Todd yelled.

"Shh you" Mrs. Lovett said going back to thinking ideas.

"You don't like me again" he wailed. Mrs. Lovett sighed and sent Toby out to get something to get Mr. Todd to get out of this childish 'mood'.

"Now Mr. T" Mrs. Lovett said walking over to him giving him a look.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

By the time Toby got back and walked into the parlor he was greeted by blue handprints on the wall and a paint covered Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd.

"What happened!?" Toby asked.

Mrs. Lovett coughed. "We were playing spider pig" she said standing up.

"Why does he have plats in his hair and why is he wearing a dress?" he asked wide eyed.

"More like 'how did I get it on him' and with great difficulty, I can tell you that" she said tugging the dress off him reviling his normal cloths.

"Claw at glass to regain dignity" Sweeney Todd said staring into space.

"Do I smell smoke?" Toby asked looking at Mrs. Lovett

"The pudding" she yelled with horror filled eyes.

"PUDDING?" Toby was even more confused. He was only gone for half an hour and all this had happened.

"We got bored" Mrs. Lovett said, pulling out the dessert.

"Yay Pudding!!" Mr. Todd yelled

"Not until you get that paint off your hands" Mrs. Lovett ordered.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

**Okay the next chapter Sweeney Todd will go back to normal, unless you guys can give me really good ideas. I'm running out here and starting to panic. (As to prove the point can be seen running around like an idiot with papers flying everywhere)**

**CB777**


	6. Chapter 6

"Not until you get that paint off your hands" Mrs

"Not until you get that paint off your hands" Mrs. Lovett ordered.

As Sweeney ran into the bathroom Toby turned to Mrs. Lovett. "I say we keep him this way!" Mrs. Lovett said.

"WHAT?!" Toby yelled

"Well think about it. This way he won't try to kill us when he's back to normal" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Good point, but-" he was interrupted

"No buts, he's staying this way" Mrs. Lovett ended, and that is how Toby lost.

Sweeney came back into the room and hugged Toby and walked up to Mrs. Lovett. "Paints off" he said showing him his hands which were surprisingly clean.

"Alright then time for pudding" Mrs. Lovett said pulling him into the kitchen.

"PUDDING!" Sweeney yelled and followed happily.

As Toby was serving people outside Mrs. Lovett was feeding Sweeney pudding as he was talking about his and not Lucy.

"-and my cousin Ichabod is a detective… It was either that or a pathologist" he said looking into space.

"Here dear drink this" Mrs. Lovett said giving him gin with more pills in it. After drinking he stared at the bottle for five minutes before twitching and going back to his pudding.

"Steve, Christine and Jeremy want more cake" Sweeney said holding up his razors.

"First, nap time" Mrs. Lovett said pushing him onto the couch.

"I don't wanna" he said glaring at Mrs. Lovett

"You have to sleep or no more… pirate time" she had to think that time

"Oh noes, not pirate time" Sweeney wailed

"Then have your nap" Mrs. Lovett said as he pretended to sleep "No faking" she said as she walked out.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

**Okay here's a new chapter but I really need some ideas plz help!**

**BTW thanks for the reviews**

**CB777**


	7. Chapter 7

The Box and the lightning storm

The Box and the lightning storm

When Mr. Todd woke up he was still giddy, when he woke up Mrs. Lovett realized that she had used the last of the pills in the bottle, when he woke up Toby was serving costumers and people were questioning where the barber was.

During Sweeney Todd's nap Mrs. Lovett had got a set of small draws from her Aunt Jennifer. Putting them in her room she heard noises coming from Mr. Todd but when she walked out into the living area he couldn't been seen until she heard "3, 2, 1 time for lift off" and something sounding like small explosion.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked walking towards the big box.

"BOO!" Sweeney yelled jumping from the box and scaring Mrs. Lovett. Not only was she was surprised by him jumping out of nowhere, but also by the fact that he had no dark rings under his eyes.

"Mr. Todd come out of there" she said pulling him by the arm.

"No, I Captain Jack Sparrow will not leave my ship the-" .

"The Black Pearl" she interrupted him "Now, com'on get out of there".

"No!" he yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, have your fun!" she said walking into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Sweeney was blowing apart 'Barbossa's ship' and 'Stabbing Davy Jones Heart'.

By the time he was finished playing in the box night had come and so had a storm.

He ignored the first part of the storm because only rain but when the lightning came he was almost jolted from his childish state. **Almost.**

When the second lightning flash struck he ran from the parlor and into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

When he heard the loud thunder over head he leaped into Mrs. Lovett's bed where she woke up to find the shaking Mr. Todd next to her hearing the thunder again he held onto Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd?" he looked up at her and she could see the fear in his eyes as the thunder boomed.

"I'm scared, can I stay with you?" he asked.

**Okay I'm just letting you know that the next chapter will be the last and I want to thank:**

**Toph94**

**Will's Random Pirate Queen**

**Sweeneysbestfriend**

**silver and rubies**

**NelliethePieAngel**

**Cowshavetails**

**Jen and Holly**

**takara410**

**Todd666**

**Pandora Spocks**

**For the ideas for this fan fiction**

**CB777**


	8. Chapter 8

For those who didn't see this is the last Chapter of this story, cause it needs to end anyway

**For those who didn't see this is the last Chapter of this story, cause it needs to end anyway.**

**CB777**

The End

Mrs. Lovett woke up to find the other half of her bed empty and was upset to hear the pacing of Mr. Todd upstairs.

She sighed and went into the kitchen to see Toby obviously happy that he didn't have to watch the homicidal barber act like a five year old.

She went on making pies for the customers with a helpful thump in the basement.

A scuffle sometimes went on upstairs but wasn't noticed.

After the customers were gone Mrs. Lovett and Toby cleaned up and when he stifled a yawn she sent him off to bed.

Giggling she lent against the counter and thought about the previous days and thought that she could use it as blackmail, but if he didn't kill her then maybe he forgot it was good either way.

She stopped when he stood in front her same expression but humiliation could be seen through his features.

"Tell anyone of this and you will die, understand?" he said looking at her.

Mrs. Lovett was speechless but nodded her head with wide eyes. Sweeney turned around to leave and lifted a razor from his belt and brought it close to his face.

"Come along Steve" he said as he walked off.

"I swear to god if he wasn't going to kill me I would use it against him for the rest of his life" Mrs. Lovett said.

End

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

**The End; If people didn't get the last bit he named one of his razors Steve. Anyway this is the end.**

**CB777**


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE

I think I will do a sequel to this fan fiction…

Cheers

CrossBreed777


End file.
